onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 745
Chapter 745 is titled "Birdcage". Cover Page Color Spread: Short Summary The SMILE Factory is protected by the combined force of Trebol and Diamante from the ex-toys, while Robin and Usopp meet Sabo's group. Meanwhile, Zoro is stranded on the outer wall wondering where Pica is. At the palace, the Doflamingo that was decapaitated turns out to be a puppet controlled by the real Doflamingo, who almost kills Kyros befor Luffy saves him. After a brief fight with Luffy, the Shichibukai announces a new tragedy that will be more terrible that that unwillingly commited by King Riku. Pica forces the intruders out of the palace. The puppet Doflamingo unravels and turns into a massive cage made of strings, preventing anyone from leaving Dressrosa. Law reveals to Luffy that Doflamingo plans to kill everyone before the truth of Doflamingo's treachery gets out. Everywhere on Dressrosa, the island inhabitants began to attack each other, while the Palace and SMILE factory are lifted above the ground on top of hills, Doflamingo then announces to the panicking public his ultimatum: kill the targets or die trying. Long Summary The heads of the factory observe as the ex-toys try to invade the SMILE Factory, and are confident that they won't succeed in destroying Doflamingo's most prized building because it is made of Kairoseki and is guarded by Diamante and Trebol, who have already beaten many ex-toys. In the trading port, Sabo, Koala, and Hack meet with Robin, who they already know due to her spending two years with them. Robin introduces them to Usopp, whose beaten-up face creeps them out. Meanwhile, Kin'emon hurriedly exits the palace, using his Doflamingo disguise to get through the crowd. And on the Royal Plateau, in front of the Rampart Tower, Zoro continues searching fruitlessly for Pica. Inside the royal palace, Kyros is enraged at the decapitated Doflamingo being alive, and rushes at him to finish the job. However, suddenly another Doflamingo appears behind him, ready to show how to properly decapitate someone, as in decapitating Kyros. Doflamingo then unleashes a giant kick which severs the palace tower from the rest of the building, but Luffy manages to pull Kyros out of harm's way. Both the real and the decapitated Doflamingo rise to attack Luffy, which shocks Baby 5, but Luffy dodges their strike. Forgiving Kyros for letting his guard down, Luffy attacks Doflamingo with the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. However, Doflamingo is unharmed due to covering his body in Busoshoku Haki, and the decapitated Doflamingo cuts Luffy with his string powers. Finally, Doflamingo finishes the fight by punching Luffy in the face with a Haki-embued fist. The shocked Kyros and Viola wonder who the decapitated Doflamingo really is, and Viola thinks that it is some kind of marionette. Doflamingo then asks King Riku if he remembers how he was forced to kill his own subjects 10 years ago, which confuses and enrages the former king. Quick References Chapter Notes *The SMILE Factory is revealed to be made of Kairoseki. *Diamante and Trébol are guarding the entrance to the factory. *Kin'emon and the dwarves that were with Kyros are seen leaving the palace. *Zoro ends up getting lost while trying to locate Pica, and has somehow strayed to the palace's garden rooftop. *The Doflamingo that was decapitated by Kyros is revealed to be only a copy. *Luffy has a brief fight with Doflamingo. *Pica throws Luffy, Viola, Kyros, Law, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. *The island of Dressrosa is "rearranged" by Pica. **The SMILE factory has been moved to the surface. *Random people under the influence of Doflamingo's Parasite have begun killing indiscriminately. *Doflamingo initiates his "Bird Cage" plan, which involves trapping everyone on Dressrosa and forcing them into a survival game. The game ends when someone either takes his head or brings him the heads of everyone he tells them. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 745